It Smells Like Rain
by GayLez
Summary: AU: Swan Queen Red Beauty Emma Swan is about to become sheriff at a small town called Storybrook and her life is going to take many turns. It may just be the best ride of her life.
1. Chapter 1: A New Destination

"It Smells Like Rain

Chapter 1: A New Destination

"The streets of New York looked busy, dirty, and gloomy as ever. The people where their normal grouchy and mean selves if not more than the average day. It could have been the fact that it was the young woman's birthday and seemed more on edge that day because her day was starting to look much worse than she wanted it to be.

As if on cue it started to pour big huge drops of water from the sky and she was soaked within seconds. She spotted the sleaze who had a few warrants for his arrest, Killian Jones, and she started to walk his way. He saw the blond with the hot sexy pink dress thought that woman would be more fun to take to his place and have some fun.

"The blond stopped a half arm's length away and she smiled flirtingly at him. "Hey Lass, would you like to go to my place and have some fun?" Killian asked while he stepped even closer to the blonde. "Nope, but I would like to take you to mine. Would you like to come?" The blond started to walk back the way she came knowing her trusty yellow bug would be waiting for her. "Aye", responded Killian quickly following after the blond that never looked back to check to see if he was following. He admire the woman's confidence she walked as if she knew he was right behind her.

"She stopped abruptly in front of the yellow bug and opened the passenger side. "Well aren't you the gentleman. You know that's for men to do." Killian eyed the blond with a bit of arousal in his eyes. "Yeah, well, I like to take an initiative, plus I can't do this from my side of the car." The blond said while pushing the man down to the passenger seat and grabbing his hands and cuffing them to the side of the door and closing it in one swift almost smooth movement. Would have been completely smooth if it wasn't for the fact that she hit his knee with the door as it closed.

"Cuffs. Already? Shouldn't you have waited till you had me in bed?" Killian gave her a lecherous smile. "Nah. I told you I like to take an initiative. Plus", the blonde half turned and smiled with a glimmer of mischief, "my friends will be joining us. You won't mind, right?" If Killian thought he won the lottery with the blond then he felt he hit the mega lottery after she asked him. "No, of course not the more the merrier." He laughed and smiled all the way that was until the blond parked in front of the police station.

"His smile started to falter and his eyes when from one side to the other tugging on the cuffs. "Lass, what are we doing here?" The blond turned and smiled at him, "Pit stop. Give me a sec. and I'll be back." She got up and left inside with a casual wave to the man.

"Hey Emma!" The officer typing away in the computer greeted the blond. "How's it going?

"Hey Neal. Pretty good. I got Killian Jones waiting for you guys in my car or do I have to bring him in after this?" The blond gestured to her soaking clothes and body.

"You what?! He's dangerous Emma!" Neal shot up and gestured to the cops behind him to follow him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just get him and pay up." The blond laughed and followed them out to her bug.

"There in the car waited Killian looking for the blond and her friends when he saw three officers heading his way. He tried without success to set himself free from the cuffs but they wouldn't budge. "Don't you dare move Killian Jones? You are under arrest anything you say or do will be…" The officers read him his rights. Just as they had him removed from the passenger side and with his hands cuffed behind his back he spotted the blond. She had a knowing smirk to her face and he wanted to wipe it off. "You will pay for this lassie you won't get away like this."

"Save it. Pirate." The blond retorted while grabbing the envelope from Neal.

"Thanks Emma. Have a great of the week off." Neal waved the blond goodbye as they tugged Jones into the station and the blond heading back inside her cozy bug.

"Emma started her to drive toward her apartment in Boston but made a quick stoop to the cupcake bakery that was blocks away from her house to pick up her order. She grabbed her envelope and opened it to take some money to pay for it when she noticed a letter and a credit card. Curiosity got the best of her and she read the letter.

"Dear Miss Swan,

"I hope you find yourself well I contacted the station to ask for the best person in helping people and Mr. Cassidy gave me a high recommendation of you. I am the mayor of a small town called Storybrooke and even though it small it comes with great responsibilities. We need a new sheriff at our station and we need to occupy the position as rapidly as possible. Mr. Cassidy has given me your resume and if you are willing we would like for you to start as soon as you receive this letter. You may contact my office as my business card is there for you and the credit card is so you may be able to move from your home to here. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you very soon.

Sincerely,

Mayor Mills

Emma put the letter away and dialed the number as soon as she put her ear to the phone she started to bit her lip and tap her foot. She was so nervous and anxious 'was this really her chance had she finally got her chance of doing soothing she liked with stable income and hours?'

"Hello, Mayor Mills office."

"The blond couldn't believe it. It was true. So true.

"Hello?"

"S-sorry." The blond coughed to clear her throat. "Hi. My name is Emma Swan and I am calling about the sheriff's position."

"Okay let me transfer you to the mayor's line."

"There was an orchestra of classical music playing for a bit before she got connected.

"Good evening this is Mayor Mills speaking."

"Emma was stunned by the voice in the other end it made her feel like a puddle of mush inside.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Yes. Sorry. I am calling about the sheriff position?" Emma felt excited and anxious all at once but to hell if she was going to let anyone see or hear that.

"Miss Swan how good to hear you. I am guessing you received my letter. So what will your answer be?"

"Yes. I can be there by tonight."

"Wonderful. May I ask for a favor? I know it is quite soon but… oh never mind."

"No, please. Tell me. If I can I'll do it. Promise." Emma knew she was in deep shit when she hear that voice but she didn't take to people easily but somehow this Mayor had her in a trance just with her voice.

"Well I really love the cupcakes they sell out there but it's pretty late and I doubt you can get there before closing."

"You are just in luck I am actually picking up an order. I'll see you in your town tomorrow morning mayor." Emma flirted with her now future boss and smiling like an idiot.

"See you tomorrow sheriff." The mayor laughed as she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Storybrooke

**Sorry it took me a bit longer than expected. Shout out to mdlay for helping out and being an awesome friend. I dont any characters or names from Once upon a time. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emma walked in to the cupcake bakery picked up her order, and while she waited she spotted a cupcake with white frosting and red sprinkles. The owner, an old lady whom only saw Emma once a year for the last ten years, handed Emma her cupcake order. "Here you go honey. Would you like your yearly candle to go with that?" Emma shook her head, "no, may I have that blue star candle instead, please? Oh and also this red sprinkled cup cake, thank you."

"That is a red velvet chocolate swirl with cream cheese flavor on top. Are you trying something new this year?" The kind old lady was smiling at the blond while handing the box with the red sprinkle cupcake. The candle was taped on to the box that held Emma's typical chocolate cupcake with white icing on top. "Yeah. I will be." Emma answered the lady handing over her money and leaving to start a new chapter in her life.

She hopped into her bug and drove the rest of the way to her apartment. Her luck seemed to be turning around, there was a parking spot just big enough to fit her bug in front of her apartment building. She parked her bug and ran to her apartment and packed her few belongings in two medium boxes. She headed down the stairs towards the mail room to put her apartment key in an envelope addressed to her landlord and dropped it in their mail box.

She got in to her bag while tossing her boxes to the back. Once she was settled, she pulled out the map to Storybrook that came along with the envelope the mayor had sent; if that wasn't efficient and thorough Emma didn't know what was. The song "Beautiful Day" by U2 filter through her speakers she pulled out in to the street to head to Storybrook.

She made sure to stop by a gas station to fill up on gas so she could follow the directions to the interstate without making any further stops. She also set an alarm on her phone to ring twenty minutes before midnight just in case she didn't get to the town by then.

Her drive on the road didn't have much traffic. After a while she looked at her map she saw that she had about forty-five minutes left to reach her destination. Her bug still playing tunes in the background as she tried to stay awake. She had a tiring drive. Just as she was getting sleepy she read, "Welcome to Storybrook". She was finally here.

She continued her drive through Main Street and saw a bed and breakfast where she parked her bug. She went in and was greeted by a young tall lanky long hair brunette with a huge smile Emma thought might split her face if she ever wore it.

"Hi. Would you like a room?" The brunette asked as she twirled her hair and leaned on the register counter.

"Yeah." Emma was looking around and notice the place was a bit on the cozy side. Anything was better than sleeping in her bug. Although she didn't mind camping in it she felt that after the long drive sleeping stretched out sounded real good specially after hitting the shower.

"What view would you like, we have the view to the town square or the view to the woods."

"Anything is fine really. I just need a place to crash soon. Thanks."

"Okay. Here is the key. How long will you be staying?" The brunette sounded interested much more than just business to hear Emma's answer.

"Not sure. Could you just keep the tab open?"

"Sure. Granny's dinner is just out that way," the brunette signaled to the back door. "If you want to grab breakfast before heading out. We give our guest scramble eggs with pancakes for free anything else can be added to your tab."

"Under what name shall I book your room in?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

She left and returned with her boxes hauling them to her room. She dropped them off to the side of the bed and started peeling off her close as she walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and with just five minutes 'till midnight she took out her cupcake and placed her candle on it. She lit the candle, closed her eyes to make her wish, and blew the candle out. After eating her cupcake she brushed her teeth and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Mayor Mills

**So Sorry it took forever to get this out to you. I hope you like it thought.**

Chapter 3

Beep, Beep, Beep

Groaning and searching blindly for her phone until she somehow managed to find it just to the right side below the bed. She hit snooze and continued to sleep but after thirty seconds the alarm went off again. She turned it off, dressed and brushed her teeth before heading out to have breakfast. She was half way out and down the stairs from her room before she remembered the cupcake box that sat on the nightstand. She went back to retrieve the box and as she walked back down she took out her phone and called the mayor.

"Good morning, Mayor Mills speaking."

"How are you in the office this early in the morning? I was just planning on leaving a message."

"Well sheriff if you must know I get my calls forward to my cellphone when I am away from my office." The mayor chuckled at sheriff before continuing, "So what were you going to message me about?"

"Oh… well I am going out to grab breakfast and I have your cupcakes and well I was wondering if you wanted to join me." Emma continued to walk until she stood right in front of Granny's Diner.

"Sure, then I can give you a tour of the city once we are done with breakfast. I will be there in ten minutes. Go ahead and start ordering your food and, could you also order for me?" Regina was grabbing her keys and bag as she headed out the door to her car.

"Yeah, sure what would you like?" Emma heard Regina slam her car door and Emma turned to walk inside the dinner thinking it was smarter than standing out there in the cold and also easier to place the orders if she was actually inside.

"Just let Ruby know that the mayor wants the usual, she will take it from there. Alright I am on my way, see you soon." Regina clicked it shut because she didn't like talking on her phone while driving.

Emma slid into the back booth and placed her phone and pasty box to the side and waited to be helped. It didn't take long for a tall lanky brunette with red streaks in her hair and a kind, but splitting smile to stand in front of her holding a notepad and pen. "Hi, my name is Ruby, what may I get for you?"

"May I have the order of three pancakes, with scrambled eggs, and can you add two more strips of bacon to my plate." Emma was a big eater and she didn't know what time she would be eating again so she opted for a hearty breakfast.

"Would that be all?"

"The mayor said she would like her usual. Oh and may I have coffee please."

"Sure thing, just let me place your orders and I will be back with your beverages."

As Ruby left she heard the door open and a sound of clicking heels. She looked to see who had come in and noticed a stunning woman walking towards the bar and talking softly to Ruby.

While they exchanged words Emma looked the woman up and down. The woman had short well styled hair, she wore a long black coat that reached down to her knees, and her heels were huge which made her legs look even better.

Emma gulped audibly when she saw the same woman walk over to her. If she thought from a far she looked stunning up close was something else. This woman was beautiful.

"Hello. You must be our new sheriff. My name is Regina Mills it is nice to officially meet you."

Emma stood up and shook the mayor's hand.

"Hi. I'm Emma. Emma Swan. It's good to put a face to the name."

"Please let's sit." Regina shrugged her coat off and slipped in to the booth setting her coat beside her.

Emma sat back down to her side of the booth. "So these are yours. I wasn't sure what you liked so… I hope you like them." Emma slid the box that held Regina's cupcake.

"Thank you. I am sure I will like it just fine. Thank you for going through the trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble."

Ruby came just in time with their beverages. "Here you go. Two coffees, and your food should be right up."

"Thank you Ruby." Regina smiled at the brunette. Ruby smiled back and left.

"So what made you apply to this small town sheriff position?" Regina asked as she noticed Emma pour an unhealthy dose of sugar in her cup of coffee and then adding milk to the brim.

"Well I have money that isn't what brought me here. I just wanted something different from the big city. Somewhere I might just get a fresh start doing something I still like. I like helping people and since I was a bail bonds person, I think I qualify to do this job. I also took the test and passed with flying colors so that is clear to go." Emma then took a sip feeling like she was just rambling.

"Well I did receive all the papers but I wanted to know why here in this small town. Not many people would have opted to moving to a small town but if different is what you are looking for then I am sure you did find just quite that Ms. Swan."

"Please, call me Emma."

"Emma it is. Formalities dear are something I have a habit of so forgive me if I don't break my habit soon. I will try though."

Ruby brought their plates and while she was setting them and placing the condiments Regina stole a glance at the blond who seemed to be entranced by the food. She noticed her defined arms in the tight long sleeve she was wearing. And when she had been talking to her she had noticed the bright and expressive green hazel eyes the blonde seemed to have more emotions on display than she probably was aware of. The blond hair was long and curly almost carefree as if to show the blonde's personality. She was a beautiful creature to appreciate. Her time was caught short as she hear someone's throat clear.

"Will that be all madam mayor?" Ruby wore a knowing grin.

"Yes that will be all for now Ms. Lucas." Regina threw her a pointed glare.

Emma looked confused at their exchange for a minute but shrugged and started eating as if her food would up and leave her plate at any given moment.

Regina had never seen a woman eat like that but instead of finding it gross somehow the blond made it look endearing.

When Emma took a break from shoveling her food to take a sip of her coffee she notice Regina use her cutlery as if she were in a fancy restaurant. Feeling every bit of self-conscious in this situation she started to use her cutlery in almost the same manner, given that she was never taught to eat properly, and instead of shoveling her food, she took small bite size portions so as to not look disgusting.

Regina saw the worried etched in Emma's face and the difference in how she was eating. She didn't want the blond feeling out of place. "Emma, you don't have to eat the way I do. You go ahead and eat however you like, I won't judge you or look down on you for it." Regina looked at the blonde with sincerity and openness that not many people experienced frim her.

"I'm sorry. Its-"

"Seriously, Emma. It's ok." Regina placed her hand on top of hers.

"Ok." Emma finally caught the sincerity in chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold her there in that moment giving her comfort. She smiled and nodded.

Satisfied Regina smiled back and pulled her had away to continue eating. She had just met this woman and there was already something pulling her in about her. She normally didn't comfort others, or ask anything from them, especially not favors, or even address them in such a familiar way but this woman had her throwing everything she did or didn't do out the window.

She was nervous and knew she had to thread carefully specially around her mother that didn't like having Regina be anything but perfect. It was the just the beginning of the day and she already had so much happiness in this small moment than what she had in the last ten years.

When Emma looked up after finishing her food she saw Regina smile brightly at her.

"Are you ready?"

Regina nodded answering that question in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4: Storybrooke Tour

Chapter 4

Regina was to give a tour of the town but she wasn't sure where to start, so she decided that crossing over to the library was the best way, seeing as they had a map of the town there.

"Sooo…have you lived here all your life?" Emma stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

"Yes and no. I have lived here since I was born, but I also lived in New York where I studied in ColumbiaUniversity. I dorm there for two months, but it didn't work out for me, so I moved to an apartment across the park from campus. What about you?"

Emma scratched the back of her head before answering, "Well, I have had eight different residencies but I lived two years in my apartment before moving here. As for school, I went to Boston College Police Department after I became a bails bond person. I don't have a clean record. I did time and well I don't really want to talk about the rest. I just want a fresh start and I really just-"

Regina placed a hand on Emma's shoulder to offer comfort. "It's ok. You don't need to say more. We all have our past and well if a new start is what you are looking for then you are welcome to start one here."

Emma blushed at having said too much, but the brunette brought it out of her, and she had only just met her. Regina dropped her hand and put them in her coat pockets blushing slightly. They were both standing in front of the library and Emma opened the door ever the gentlelady and Regina walked around Emma blushing even more so as she walked in.

"Good morning Mayor Mills." A petite red head, blue eyed woman with wavy hair, and an accent that waved at Regina.

"Good morning Belle. I would like you to meet our new town sheriff." She turned to Emma and then gesturing to Belle she says, "Sheriff I would like you to meet our town Librarian."

"Hello Belle. I am Emma Swan." They shook hands and Emma stepped back to Regina's side.

"We will be at the town map so I can show our sheriff our town." With that Regina led Emma to a large map that sat in the middle of the library where little pamphlet maps where held to the sides.

"Ok so this is our town and as you can see we might be a small town but we have a huge forest, the beach and harbor, the parks that are pretty large as well, and well the shops that we have in Main Street. We will take a map for you so after we are done with the tour you can wander off and become acquainted with the area. Today all I want you to do is explore and become familiar with the town."

"Okay." Emma nodded, "so where to first?"

"How about we head to my office so you can sign your contract and then we will head to the station so you can take a look at your office."

"Yeah that sounds good. So what is the uniform like?"

The brunette lead the way outside and the blond walked beside her. Regina glanced at the blond and smiled. "The uniform is dark green and there is a hat that goes with it." Regina turned to the blond and seeing the expression Emma had on her was priceless and she let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry Ms. Swan, you won't have to wear it. You may wear anything that makes you comfortable, well as long as it's professional, of course."

The blond laughed at that, "Of course." Just as they arrived at the office Regina opened the door this time with a smile and a subtle wink at the blond.

"Good morning Mayor." A blond with crystal blue eyes greeted the mayor.

"Good morning Katherine. How are you this morning?"

"Fine. I talked to mom this morning and she told me how you flew out the door-"

Regina cleared her throat and blushing she introduced the blond next to her. "Katherine meet our new sheriff, Ms. Swan this is Katherine my personal secretary."

"Hey nice to meet you Ms. Swan and I am also Regina's best friend. She is just a private woman."

"Katherine we will be on my office any important calls please forward them to my cell. Ms. Swan please follow me."

"Nice to meet you." Emma nodded at the secretary and left after the brunette.

After stepping in to the brunette's office, Emma notice that Regina was tense, so she closed the door behind her.

"Regina," the blond hesitantly approached the brunette from behind with a soft touch to her shoulder and she turned face her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Ms. Swan. Let's just have you sign you contract, alright?"

"It's Emma." The blond smiled after the brunette turned to look at her with a small glare. "Aw… come on Regina don't do that. I know we just met but we were getting along, weren't we?"

When the blond looked down and away from her she felt a bit guilty taking it out on her. And seeing the blond nervously shuffle in place. She made up her mind to give this person a chance and to put aside what was making her upset. "I am sorry, Emma." She gave the blond a small smile as she rounded her pristine desk to sit behind it as she put the contract on the desk.

"It's alright. I just want us to be friends, so if you want someone to listen or just, I don't know, hang out, I'll be here." Emma shrugged but had a tint of pink in her cheeks that gave her away the truth behind the message.

"Thank you. For now, how about we use our professional suits to get this contract started." Regina playfully told the blond across from her.

Emma grinned at the Regina before nodding, "alright, but once this day is over, how about we go get some drinks?"

"Okay."

Emma skimmed the contract then signed it seeing that everything was good. "May I have a copy of that?" She looked at the brunette.

"Of course." Regina smiled at blond. "Would it be fine with you if I give it to Katherine to make a copy while we head over to the station? She could drop it off there while I give you an office tour and get you all straightened out before you start tomorrow."

"Sure, let's go!" Emma was excited to see her office but more than anything she was excited for this new job.

Regina chuckled at her uncontained excitement, "Alright let us head over."

Emma laughed and opened the door for Regina. Once outside she was like a kid on Christmas day, beaming and had skipped right in front of the brunette, and asking "So where is it?"

"Emma must you skip around like a child?" Regina couldn't help but wear an adoring smile at the antics of the blond.

Emma being her silly-self skipped around Regina before she settled to walking beside the brunette with just an inch of space between them. "Yes, I am happy and not afraid to show it."

Regina chuckled and shook her head at the blond. "We are here." Regina stopped at the corner building and taking out her keys she opened the Sheriff's Office. They stepped in and Emma noticed how small it was but it would do. The place had two cells, and an open office space with two desk. On the opposite side of the cells she saw, what she guessed would be, her office. It had windows all around but contained curtains that could give her privacy if she wished.

All Regina could do was stare at the mesmerized blond taking in the place where she would spend most of her day. Even though a short while ago, she had met Emma, she knew that this woman was captivating her further with every passing moment.

"Wow. I can't believe that I will be in charge of this." Emma whispered without really hearing herself say it out loud.

Regina walked inside to the personal sheriff's office to retrieve the badge and gun that the newly and, if she was honest, attractive sheriff would need. Regina walked out and saw Emma was nowhere in sight but she was more than sure the blond was inside the questioning room since there really want anywhere else she could wonder of, except the restroom. Regina sat on one of the desk waiting for the blond to comeback.

Emma walked back casually with a smile on her face but upon seeing the brunette sitting on top of the desk her smile turned more to a grin. 'Only she can make sitting on a desk sexy', Emma thought as finally stood a few feet away from Regina. "Hi." Emma made her presence known when she notice Regina's mind elsewhere.

Regina who had been playing with the badge looked up to see Emma just at arm's length. "Hi." Regina blushed getting caught daydreaming. "This is for you and hopefully you won't have to use this." The brunette handed the blond a hand gun and a holster that came with it.

"Thanks and yeah let's hope I won't have to." Emma turned a bit serious as she settle the gun on the back of her jeans. "But I won't hesitate if I do need to use it though." Emma cleared it to the brunette.

"I would certainly hope so _sheriff_." Regina smirked at the blonds shudder. "May I?" Regina showed the blond the badge while tilting it towards her.

Emma nodded as she stepped closer to Regina, with only enough space for the brunette to pin the badge on Emma's coat. Her heart was racing over the proximity of the brunette. She felt that her heart would give her away seeing as the brunette had her hands just above it.

Regina felt the blonde's heart beat just as fast as hers and knew that the attraction she felt towards the blond wasn't one sided. The brunette finished but kept her hand on top of the badge as she looked at the blonde's eyes.

Emma felt her mouth go dry when she looked at the chocolate orbs on the brunette and without thinking she licked her lips and leaned forward with her heart accelerating even more.

Regina meet her halfway and upon feeling the blonde's lips her heart pounded against her chest but in such a good way. She pulled the blond to her as close as her pencil skirt allowed her while Emma's hands went to the brunette's waist.

Time was at a standstill as they kissed, but all too soon their moment was interrupted by phones going off at once, and they jumped apart. They smiled shyly at each other but just as Emma was about to dive in for one more kiss she heard the door open she put some distance between her and the brunette.

"Regina, something happened at home." Katherine all but ran in with panic in her voice. She handed a copy of the contract to the sheriff that she had signed earlier without looking at her.

"Katherine what happened?" Regina slid down from the desk and stood in front of Katherine.

"It's Mom. Dad called that mom has been taken to the hospital."

"Oh. Uh. Okay. Let me- what do-"

Emma kept her cool because they didn't need anyone else freaking out. "Do you have a cop car? I could take you there." Emma spoke up.

"Yes the keys are inside the desk of your office." Regina started to walk towards the back waiting for Emma to head towards them.

Emma grabbed the keys and walked towards the blond and the brunette. Regina lead the way to the cruiser. Emma dashed to open the doors and without wasting time she looked over the console, spotting the switch for the lights and sirens she backed out of the spot towards pointing the cruiser to Main Street. "Okay where do I go?"


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak or Relief

**A/N: All OUAT characters are borrowed and I am just using them to put a spin on it.**

 **There will be another A/N at the end of the story.**

Chapter 5: Heartbreak or Relief

"Turn here. Okay that's your parking." Regina had been directing the blond towards the hospital and apparently the sheriff had its own spot right next to the emergency entrance. The blond hadn't even finished parking the car when the brunette and the blond where out of the car and running inside the hospital. Emma turned the engine off and locked the cruiser before walking as fast as possible inside the hospital to look for the brunette.

Inside she spotted the reception desk and directed herself over to ask for directions but spotted the brunette walking over to a man about the same stature as her. She made her way over but felt odd intruding in a family matter. She decided it was best to just head back without interrupting and hoping for the best outcome for the family.

\- RB -

"Granny I am taking my lunch break!" Ruby yelled from the front of the dinner removing her apron and grabbing her lunch takeout bag.

"Girl don't think about spending another long break like you did yesterday you hear me?" Granny said in a stern voice.

"Yes, Granny." Grumbled Ruby as she walked out of the establishment with one thought on her mind. She looked both ways before crossing the street towards the Library. To say she was nervous was the understatement of the year. Ruby had a very fluid sexuality she had been with men and women before and never one for commitment, that was until she met a certain red head with cobalt blue eyes.

She stepped inside the walking towards the main desk but seeing as the whole library was empty, because everyone was either at school, working or on their lunch break, she rounded the desk to peek into the stock room.

"Belle? You in here?" Ruby called out from the door way and when no answer came she figured she had missed her chance. She started to make her way back outside thinking maybe a lunch at the park wouldn't be too bad. She left the library and walked to one of the parks that had a bridge with a small river, a pond with geese and ducks, and if you were one of the lucky few you got to see tadpoles, turtles, and fishes in the pond and river.

She was making her way to the bridge when she notice the redhead with soft curls that where loose around her back. She was sitting alone in a bench facing the pond and there wasn't anyone around except for the fact of all the animals that lived in the park. Ruby was just about to say 'hi' when she heard a sniffle come from the woman sitting there and without thinking she sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. The woman then let out a sob that shook her whole body.

Belle hadn't expected anyone at this time of day at the park and she especially didn't expect Ruby of all people here holding her which made it more difficult to pull herself together. Ruby was always smiling and had a bubbly attitude, never one to hear complain unless it you counted her altercations with Granny but the attitude seemed only reserved for her boss.

After finally calming down a bit she reluctantly pulled away. It had been a while since she was last held and since her late husband had been murdered, it had seemed if it was just a year ago they had gotten married and tried to have a family, but in reality it had been ten years since then. Her husband was shot on his way home after all his horrible past mistakes he paid the price with his life even if he had turned his life around after meeting her. He had been a horrible and he made sure she knew, what and who, she was getting into. He didn't want to lie to her and even though she knew his past and his struggle to be a decent human being she still loved him.

Some people, if not all, knew who Mr. Gold was as he owned, used to own, half of the houses in Storybrooke, and no liked him. He always sheltered her but she never shied away from public outing with him, they were few and far in between but she tried to make sure he knew he was loved by her.

Ruby had been staring at Belle noticing different emotions cross her face but the thing that disturbed her was the sadness deep in those dark blue eyes. She noticed that the woman's eyes where red and puffy so she took out the napkins from the takeout bag glad that she packed a lot of them. She handed them over without saying anything, she knew loss of a lover with first hand experience, and she knew that no matter how many years passed, it still hurt as much as the first day you had lost them.

Belle whispered a hoarse 'thank you' and dabbed at her face where she tear streaks and blew her nose as gracefully as she could, given the circumstance. She looked up to see Ruby gaze at her with soft hazel blue eyes that showed her more than she had ever said in words when they crossed paths or 'hang out' as Ruby liked to refer whenever they spoke outside her work place.

"I am sorry for dirtying your work clothes." Belle simply embarrassedly admitted to the brunette sitting beside her with still her arm draped around her shoulders. "It's okay nothing a good wash can't fix. I am just glad I was here. I am sorry for your loss Belle. I know it's been sometime but –"

"You think he was a horrible man." Bell stood up abruptly and looked down at Ruby with furious eyes. "I don't want to hear that, nor do I appreciated. Thank you for everything." Belle turned to leave but was pulled back by Ruby.

Ruby grabbed Belle's wrist and pulled her to her making them collided with each other's fronts. Ruby held her as closely to her as she could and bent her face down so her mouth was right above Belle's ear. "No, he wasn't horrible, his actions where, but ever since you came to town he changed because he loved you and everyone saw that. I saw that. I wish I could take away all the hurt you feel because, I too know the feeling of losing a lover but it will get better. You will remember better times and they will hurt less while it makes you smile more. The pain never goes away but you learn to make the best of the situations you are given and reminded of them. Never for a moment will I talk bad about your husband. I didn't like him, but I can respect that he was a better person because of you. You are a good person Belle and if you need a friend, you know where to find me." Ruby whispered to her as if what she said was not meant for anyone except for her, even the light breeze that rustled the tree leaves seemed to have stopped at that moment. Belle shed another few tears as she saw Ruby turn around and leave after she had place a bag of take out in her hands.

 **A/N: I lost my muse along the way but she somehow came back. Maybe because it has been raining metaphorically speaking. Anyways I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. I don't know when that will be as I got a myself a full time job. I will drag my laptop everywhere to finish this story though. Thank you for those who have favorite and/or follow as well as reviewed this to have kept you waiting. Please be patient and I will post as soon as I can. Lots of Love peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6: Found A Friend In A Stranger

Chapter 6: Found A Friend In A Stranger

Emma had made her way over to one of the stools in the dinner not bothering to sit at a both because she needed a drink, seeing the brunette with her family reminded her how much she had always wanted that and how she would never have it.

She had dropped off the cruiser and made her way back to the dinner seeing as it was too early to start drinking. Her favorite drink to go to on a day like this though was a hot chocolate and hoped that it was good because she would be a grouch if she didn't get her fix soon.

Ruby came out the back wearing one of her signature smiles but, Emma who had learned to read people from a young age in order to survive her foster homes and groups, noticed that the lanky brunette's body language didn't match her facial one. Her demeanor had changed from when she first was here earlier with Regina. It looked as if she and her weren't having the best day and knew how to put up a front very well.

"Hey Emma. What can I get you?" Ruby asked as she wiped down the counter where Emma was sitting at.

"A hot chocolate, please." Emma smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"Would you like whip cream on top or plain?" Ruby turned to the machine that had said chocolate.

"Whip cream and can you sprinkle cinnamon on top of the whip cream as well, please?"

"Sure, although I never heard of anyone combining those two together." Ruby gave her a small laugh. She placed the hot chocolate on the counter and leaned in as Emma pulled her mug to her lips tasting the delicious chocolate making her feel already a hundred times better.

"Thanks this is delicious. Totally needed this."

"Yeah, no problem that's what I am here for." This time Ruby's smile was small but sincere her face still held a hint of hurt and Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey would you like to give me a tour of the town? You know important places I need to know so I won't get lost out there in case I get a call?"

"Sure. Let me tell my boss."

Emma smiled knowing that she was going to get the brunette to open up without her trying. She finished her chocolate and left a tip under the mug as she put it on the counter. Just as Ruby came out with an older lady who was eyeing Emma up and down before she turned back to Ruby to whisper something.

Ruby nodded and left her grandmother's side to stand in front of Emma, "Ready."

Emma pulled out her keys as she made her way out with Ruby right behind her. She got into her bug and reached over to open the passenger side for Ruby to hop on in.

"Where would you like to go to first? We have the forest, the parks, the schools, and the beach-"

"The Forest sounds interesting, Regina said it is rather large and I would like to get acquainted with the trails if there are any, wouldn't like to get lost in there." Emma interrupted the poor girl smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Oh I usually go for hikes and runs there. The only part of the forest they go to is the picnic and playground area."

Ruby gave Emma directions as they drove towards Storybrooke's forest.

"So, what is there to do for fun in this small town?" Emma asked after Ruby was done telling her what streets too turn to since it was a good couple of miles of straight road from Ruby's directions she figured it was the best opportunity to start talking.

"There really isn't much The Rabbit Hole is our town bar so if you want to drink your liver out that's where you go. It just depends what your scene is." Ruby shrugged.

"Where do you like to go?"

Ruby thought about the library because lately that was where she spent most of her days since Belle had moved into Storybrooke but, before Belle she used to hit The Rabbit Hole every weekend to find someone to go home with and have some fun between the sheets. During the weekdays it was usually her working the diner ever since her grandmother had gotten ill. After that scare she told her grandmother she was hiring help whether she wanted to or not. She had hired a nice girl named Ella and she mostly helped weekends and two days out of the week. Ruby thought about her grandmother and Belle the only two people in this town that have ever made her feel happy even if her grandmother was a hard ass.

Emma saw the emotions flicker one after another but the one that stuck was sadness, but she found odd that Ruby had a slight grin on her face though.

"May I ask what is going in on in that head of yours?" Emma kept her eyes at the road trying to give Ruby room to say no and to not feel pressured.

"Oh. It's nothing." Ruby knew this small town and if word got out that she had feelings for Belle she didn't know what they might do to the poor librarian. No one liked the poor girl because of the man she had been married to and they somehow felt she was just as bad as him. Ruby didn't understand that logic and very very few people felt for the poor girl.

"You know I am new here, a stranger really, and I heard that talking to a stranger usually helps. Also if you're really don't feel like talking I am here too." Emma turned and gave her a kind smile.

"Thanks." Ruby looked calm, if the peace and silence that enveloped the car showed just the turmoil that seemed to settle in the lanky brunette next to her.

When they arrived they continued in silence, Emma just following Ruby with minimal verbal directions.

"The Library." Ruby said after they had sat on a log facing a wide but shallow stream no more than two feet high.

Emma just kept her eyes on the stream taking leaves and small pebbles as she waited for Ruby to open up at her own pace. After a couple of beats Ruby shifted and faced Emma.

"That's where I spend my time, the library." Ruby started to nervously fidget in her seat but continued, "the librarian, Belle, she moved here a couple of months back. There is a long story but the short version is she was married to a man named Mr. Gold and he passed away about two years ago, he owned half the houses here in Storybrooke, the thing is he made people pay him for renting land or the house whether they could afford it or not. It was also found out he was into a nasty business with the mayor's mother town, but when Belle came into his life he tried to change." Ruby played with her hands as she paused to catch some air.

"He still had nasty habits that he didn't break and always did things behind Belle's back. The thing is Belle and I talked a bit here and there when she dropped by the dinner and soon became comfortable enough to hang out at the library because at the diner she wasn't very welcomed by the town so they would glare at her and she wouldn't spend more time than she needed to pick up her lunch. I started to go and read during my lunch and when the library was empty I would go and try to make some small talk. I actually started to read just so I had something to talk about with her."

Ruby let out a sigh, "I don't know how it happened or when but I fell for her. I actually went to see her today but when she wasn't at the Library for lunch like she usually is I went to the park and saw her crying and I couldn't stand there and do nothing. After comforting her, then when I was going to say "sorry" she assumed the worst from me, and started to tell me how she thought I was going to speak ill about her husband. I corrected her as I hugged her to let her know I was there for her. I don't think she will ever feel the same way as I do for her but I wished she knew I will be there unconditionally." Ruby had silent tears by the end of it because it hurt her so much that Belle had assumed the worst when she had only been kind to her.

Emma noticed the tears glistening on Ruby and moved to but an arm around her shoulders. "I am sorry Ruby. I know how it feels to always feel like people will assume the worst of you. Just so you know I don't and, I know you and she will patch things up soon; when people grieve it makes people say and do things they normally wouldn't, just give her time and let her come to you. For now I am here whenever you need a friend."


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Oblivion

A/N: **Quick shout out to Mdlay for editing thank you so much. Okay on with the story peeps.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Welcome to Oblivion

Regina was pacing the halls, Katherine had gone to her house to get her an overnight bag then she was stopping by at Granny's to get them strong coffee. Her father was sitting on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and he hadn't said much since they had arrived. His face had lines that seemed to have been carved roughly and she could see the worry etched there. She knew that his body carried a weight that could make him collapse at any moment and, at the moment of that precise thought, her father was slanting to the side and seizing his chest. She was stunned and frozen in place as she saw her father fall to the floor with a hand still clutching at his chest.

Breaking free from that binding spell she ran forward to her father's body. "Father, what's wrong?!" She turned to look up and around screaming for help. "Help! Someone, please!"

Just then one of the passing nurses noticed the brunette bent over & screaming for help. She called for the other nurses and started to move the brunette away from her father.

"Please, I need him to lie flat on his back I will start doing compressions." She looked at Regina as she quickly moved and started working. She was on her second round of compressions when the other nurses came in with a bed and a doctor pushing a cart with paddles. After that everything was so chaotic that Regina only saw blurs of people moving around, blocking out any view of her father, keeping him out of sight as they flashed by in a flurry of movement.

After what felt like hours she saw all movements come to a halt. The only sound that could be heard was the flat line that made a continuous annoying sound, instead of the rhythmic beat that should have been heard.

"I am so sorry for your loss. We did everything we could. We will move him to a room and give you some privacy." Dr. Pint said as he led the brunette and her father into the nearest room available.

How could this happen? He was fine just a minute ago. She was supposed to be here for mother, not her father.

"Family of Cora Mills." A call from the speaker pulled her out of her thoughts; she stepped out of her father's room to investigate what happened to her mother. Regina made her way to the nurse station and she noticed that the same nurse who helped her out was talking to the doctor standing by the station as well. "Regina Mills, I am here for Cora Mills." Regina said robotically.

"I am Dr. Whale, the surgeon working on your mother she had two gunshot wounds, one to the shoulder and the other to her heart. We did the best we could to repair the damage but she lost too much blood and… I am sorry but she didn't make it."

After processing that her mother had just died right after her father Regina turned to leave and see her father once more but before she was able to take three steps she lost consciousness.

* * *

A walk around the forest to get familiar with the territory with Ruby was a great experience for Emma. The fact that the girl beside her was friendly and open, made Emma feel at ease. She liked that she had a chance to talk to the bothered lanky brunette and that they had become good friends.

Emma was lost in thought when her cell phone message sound went off. She opened the message and stopped in her tracks. "Ruby, we gotta go." Emma started to walk back towards where her bug was parked.

"What happened Emma?" Ruby jogged over to be beside Emma.

"The hospital just messaged me to tell me I have a case to solve." Emma furrowed her brows and continued her way to the bug. Once she and Ruby got there they wasted no time in climbing in; Emma waited just long enough for Ruby to buckle up. Emma dropped off Ruby at the dinner and headed straight over to the hospital. Having bounced from house to house in the foster care system taught Emma the skill of memorizing where everything was the first time around. She parked in the sheriff's designated spot and walked over to the nurse's station.

* * *

"Hi I am –"

"Emma!" Katherine, Regina's assistant and best friend, interrupted the blond as she made her way over almost running in her heels. "Thank goodness you are here. Regina is unconscious at the moment and I assume you got the hospital message. Follow me I will walk you to Dr. Whale's office."

Emma was walking beside the blond and when they got to the doctor's office she turned to the blond and spoke in a voice that left no room for argument. "I will visit Regina as soon as I am done here and I would like to see her privately." Emma wondered why Regina was unconscious and admitted to the hospital; worried as she was she had her job as sheriff to do.

Katherine nodded she knew better. She had never seen her best friend so quickly attached to anyone well maybe except that one time. She could tell the blond genuinely cared for her friend but she was still going to keep an eye on her to be sure Regina wouldn't end up hurt like last time. The last and the only time Regina had fallen for someone it had ended horribly, she knew some details but mostly Regina kept it a secret from everyone including her parents.

Katherine turned and made her way to Regina's room with tears in her eyes, 'What will become of Regina now?'

Katherine still had her biological father who she loved, but he never had the warmth or fatherly love that her Dad, as she referred to Regina's father, had. She loved those people so much especially since she never really had the opportunity to have a biological mother. Cora had been everything, and the closest thing to a mother that she ever had in this lifetime. So although she had lost her 'parents' she knew Regina had lost everything and didn't know how she would react. The last time she was out of touch with everyone it lasted almost two years until she came back from "vacation".

* * *

"Good evening, my name is Emma Swan, town's Sheriff."

"Evening Sheriff Swan. I wish we could have met in better circumstances." Dr. Whale handed Emma a two files. These are the medical records and the autopsy records should be ready to be handed in thirty minutes. Nurse Nova will be giving them to you then before you take your leave she will be at the nurse's station. One of the medical records is from Cora Mills and the other is from Henry Mills. We saw the lab report for Henry Mills and it had poison in his bloodstream which caused him a heart attack and we couldn't do anything to save him. Cora Mills had two gunshot wounds but I thought it best for the sheriff to investigate. We've informed their daughter to their passing, but at the moment that is all she knows. We leave it to the sheriff department's discretion to share only what you find relevant."

Emma nodded and thought about what she was going to tell the brunette that already had to deal with the loss of her family. "Thank you for keeping this confidential. I will go see Regina, then head to the station and start working on the case. What floor is the autopsy room?"

"Floor 2B is the whole autopsy floor since 1B is the psych ward. This is your guest pass until you receive your permanent one during the week. It is the only way to access those floors so make sure you wear it at all times when you are here. Oh, Ms. Mills' room is the first to your left."

Emma nodded and thanked the doctor once more before heading to check on the brunette.


	8. Chapter 8: Oblivion Doesn't Last Forever

**A/N: These characters are still owned by OUAT and I don't own any of the characters that come out on the show.**

 **Thank you to MDLAY for editing. You are awesome.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Oblivion Doesn't Last Forever

 _Regina was mounting a horse and Daddy was right beside her already on his own horse._

 _"Regina, honey, what do you think if we try something new today?" Henry knew his daughter loved to venture but she also loved to have a routine, to know when and what were to happen. She was a walking contradiction and he loved her more for it. She was his favorite and darling daughter, even though when he would tell her as much she would roll her eyes at him stating, 'I am your only daughter, daddy.' But she never failed to give him the most adoring smile._

 _"_ _What do you have in mind" Regina looked at her father with uneasiness._

 _"_ _Maybe I can show you the lake? Have the horses get their fill of water after being out for a walk. Maybe you and I can walk around?" He had a surprise for her, but he wanted her to see it with her very own eyes. He had been trying to persuade her since she had come back to town after running off; but she was just not the same little girl who had left Storybrooke._

 _"_ _Oh father you know I would really love to go to the lake but, do you really think we will get back on time? You know mother doesn't like us being late for supper."_

 _Her father knew it was true and decided to save the outing for another day. "You are right. Well then lead the way."_

 _They had gone down to the forest trails and had almost made it back home, they were maybe two miles from making it when all of a sudden a downpour of rain fell upon them. Thunder rumbled, shaking the ground as if it was quaking it open and lightning crashed on a nearby tree, splitting it in half. Rocinante got spooked, the sudden noise and light was enough to frighten her usually fearless horse. Rocinante stood on to his hind legs, while Regina held on tight to the reigns so as not to fall. She tried to coax him to calm but he was too frightened to listen to his master. Regina loosened the reigns to pet him when he stood up once more; she fell to the ground with a loud thud and hit her head with a rock sticking out of the mud. The last thing she heard was her father's voice as the darkness engulfed her. "It's okay sweet daughter, you'll be ok."_

* * *

Regina woke up to soft fingertips running through her hair and a loud but heavy sigh.

"Daddy?" Regina hadn't open her eyes but when the hands stilled at her cheek she knew it wasn't him. He had small and round hands, the hands that she still felt on her cheek and one on her hand were long, thin, and muscular?

Regina opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light finally making up the picture of where she was. It looked like the hospital as if the sound of a monitor ringing a beep wasn't clue enough. She sighed finally taking in the picture of the blond looking at her worriedly.

"Emma?" Regina tied to sit up but just laid back down as dizziness and nausea over took her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Emma asked feeling stupid seconds after, she might not have had family ever to mourn, but knew enough to know it was a stupid question.

"Nauseous." Regina answered and Emma notice her looking a bit green. She reached for a plastic bag just quick enough to hold it under the brunette's chin as she spilled her stomach contents into it. When she was done Emma twisted the top and tossed it in the bio waste bin. She pulled up a pink plastic container and a small cup with water. "Here have a rinse."

Regina did as told and felt her throat dry she remembered why she was here and felt her eyes prickle with tears.

Emma had put everything to the side as she noticed Regina's brain finally catching up to the events. "I am so sorry Regina." She felt horrible for the brunette's situation and didn't really know what to do or say. Regina tried so hard to hold the tears in but they had a mind of their own because they just kept running down her cheeks and neck.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She sat next to the brunette, squeezing herself onto the bed so that enough of her body was safely settled. Then she hugged Regina and pulled her close almost draping her on top of her own body. Her left arm lightly held Regina's back and waist, while her right hand soothed rubbing up and down the brunettes arm.

The comforting gesture brought out sobs from the brunette and they didn't stop until she fell asleep. Emma hadn't really noticed Regina falling asleep until she looked down at the shaking brunette. Regina had her eyes closed yet tears still leaked here and there, but it was worrisome to see her shaking so much. With a bit of readjusting their positions and never letting go of the shaking brunette, Emma pressed the call button.

"Hi, I am Nurse Nova, assigned to your friend. How may I help?" She looked sympathetically at Regina and at her, she was glad she didn't pity Regina because that sure as hell wasn't going to help.

"Yeah can I get a couple more blankets and pillows, please? And can you also just leave the files upfront, I really don't want to…" Emma trailed off as she looked down at Regina worried she might over hear.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be right back with the blankets and pillows." The nurse was about to leave when she turned back.

"Would you like a pair of fluffy socks?" Emma gave her a puzzled look, _'I mean who ask these questions?'_

"It will keep your feet warm and comfy so as you can lie down comfortably in bed while you comfort your friend." She said with a small but sincere smile.

"Uhm… sure. That would be good." Even if Emma wanted to get to the bottom of the Mills' case she knew she couldn't and wouldn't leave the brunette.

Soon the nurse came back with pillows and enough blankets to toast her alive; apparently to the brunette they were just enough, her shakes came to a stop and she let out a small sigh. Much to Emma's surprise she nuzzled her face right onto Emma's chest. She was a bit embarrassed as the Nurse had witnessed such an intimate position but more that she gave a small smile accepting what was.

"Would you mind if I help you with your boots?"

Emma just blushed even more, "No, thanks." Emma looked down to Regina making sure she hadn't woken her up.

"Okay. I just offered because that is the calmest I have seen her, even when she was unconscious. I wouldn't want her to wake up unless she is ready to." Nurse Nova turned to leave but was stopped by Emma.

"Uhm…well. I…Uhm… can you please help? You are right I don't want to wake her, and if it will help me be able to hold her better I guess some help won't be too bad." Nova just smiled and helped Emma out of her boots and thin socks, she replaced them with the warmest and fluffiest socks Emma had ever had in her life. "Thank you." Nova smiled and closed the door as she left.

Emma turned her body a bit so as to get more comfortable and keep her hold on Regina. Once she was ready to call it a day she gave Regina a kiss to the forehead and whispered sweet dreams to her, knowing reality would soon come crashing down.


	9. Chapter 9: Pity vs Empathy

**A/N: Hey everyone I am trying to get these chapters out to you as soon as I can. I have a crazy schedule at work and well life happens. It might take me a while to post chapters up but just know I won't abandon the fic. Anyways enjoy. Always a special thanks to Mdlay for reading this ahead of time an making it readable. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pity vs. Empathy

Katherine had been worried for Regina but didn't want to intrude on Emma's time. After waiting three hours in the cafeteria and being close to midnight she decided that she was just going check on them both. She was practically the only friend Regina had left in Storybrooke after her return. She was afraid her friend would revert to old ways, but most afraid of her never coming back from it. She knew the brunette loved her father dearly; although she had many disagreements with her mother she knew she had loved her as well.

Katherine opened the door to Regina's room she was surprise to see the blond sheriff asleep with her arms around the brunette. She closed the door and left for home. While she was driving her thoughts were running everywhere, she knew that Regina was a walls-up person and it was weird to have seen the brunette all snuggled up into the sheriff's embrace. She had finally looked still, as if the hurt she carried weighted less around the blond. It was a relationship that was building too fast and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. That blond had wormed her way into Regina's heart and she was going to have to really keep an eye on them both.

Regina didn't let anyone in but when she did she gave all of herself, still she could be a hot and cold mess. She didn't know much about the blond except that she moved around a lot seeing her file from the sheriff's application. Katherine just wanted her friend happy but with this tragedy she only hope the blond was going to stick thru, because she seriously saw Regina being better off. She had reached her home but had stayed in her car with her thoughts another few minutes until she went in to call it a day.

* * *

Regina woke with a start in the middle of the night, she swore she felt someone in the room but just as the feeling came, it went. She looked around and notice she couldn't get up and she now really had to use the restroom. When she noticed the blond and the positioning of their bodies she blushed a light red hoping no one had seen her so vulnerable. She might have lost her parents but she was not going to be a pity case.

She tried to unwrap Emma's arms from around her. When she did the blond awoke, unfocused green eyes stared back. "Hey." The blond said with a soft smile. Regina didn't feel like speaking so she just tugged at Emma's arms again.

The blond sensed the brunette needed to leave so she just removed her arms. Sitting up to see the brunette leave the bed and walk into the rooms' restroom. When she heard the toilette flush and the sink water run she adjusted herself in the bed to wait for the brunette.

Regina walked back to bed and looked at Emma in the middle of the bed. Not sure what to do she just stood by the foot of the bed. Emma opened her arms and said "Come on get in its getting cold. Regina stared at the blond for a couple of minutes and decided to get into bed. She saw Emma's empathy, but not the pity she knew others would most likely throw her way soon as word got out of her parents' death.

Just as Emma was wrapping her up in her arms she cognize her situation again. _My parents are dead. Dead. Not living. Daddy is dead. Mother is dead. I don't want to go to that huge mansion, I don't want to live there, but all my belongings are there._

Emma felt Regina tense as she also felt the tears once more soaking through her shirt. She didn't mind having her clothes get wet; but she knew it would be uncomfortable to the brunette, sleeping in her own tears. "Regina please, I don't want you passing out." Emma told the brunette as she felt the other woman's chest stop moving, and her body begin to tremble.

The brunette couldn't seem to calm so Emma held her closer to herself, and adjusted their positions so the brunette was completely on top of Emma; as if she were the bed, and her head rested on the blonde's breasts as if they were her pillow. The only anchor was Emma. "Just listen to the heart beat, breathe with me, as you feel me breathing." Emma had learned these techniques in one of her many foster's homes that she lived in. There had been a young boy about 12 who had asthma panic attacks. Sure enough Regina had appeared to have her breathing even out, even as her eyes continued to fill and spill tears.

"It's okay Regina. I got you. I am not leaving and I will stay beside you until you don't want me to anymore. Okay." Emma looked to the misty brown eyes looking back at her. Regina nodded and soon fell asleep as exhaustion pulled her in once more.

* * *

Later when they both awoke Emma put on her boots as Regina put her heels on to leave the hospital. Regina was doing better, she was still dribbling tears down her cheeks as she finished getting ready. "Regina." Emma was feeling horrible for having to drop another bomb on the brunette. Regina looked at her, she saw Emma have a scrunchy face, and if she wasn't in the situation she was now she probably would have thought it was cute.

"I am sorry for your loss but uhm…" Emma scratched the back of her neck. "You can't go home yet."

"Why not? All my stuff is there. I need to…" Regina couldn't finish the sentence because everything would be real. She knew her parents had a safe with their wills inside them and knew they both had specific ways of departing this world forever. She needed to get things moving and pulling herself together to do so. She cleared her throat and stood straight putting a cynical appearance on until everything was over.

Emma got a chill in her bones realizing that Regina changed before her eyes, from being vulnerable to having walls surrounding her. "Ms. Swan, why don't you tell me now, why can I not go home?" Emma gulped audibly "Your parent's death is now my case. I need to investigate because it might not have been accidental. So for now you need to pack your essentials and look for somewhere to stay until I am done with the investigation. It shouldn't take too long. I'll be fast and efficient so you can get back home soon."

Emma drove Regina to her house and escorted her to the stair case where she sat, waiting for the brunette to come down with a luggage of clothing and essentials. It was taking longer than expected and she worried that the brunette might have crumpled with the realization of her current situation. As she climbed the stairs she heard Regina's voice through the hall and whomever she was speaking to was currently getting iced out by her.

"No Katherine I am not and will not stay over with you. I do not need your pity nor do I wish to talk about my parents or this situation. I will stay at Granny's for a couple of days if you need to reach me."

Whatever was being said in the other line as Emma approached the door was getting to Regina. Emma saw her shift posture almost as if she was about to pounce through the phone. "Listen to me Katherine because I will only tell you this once." Regina stopped briefly to make sure that Katherine was listening. "You leave Emma and me alone. Do _not_ dare and 'help' as you like to call it. I can take care of myself, I always have and I always will." Regina said with finality. Emma was able to distinguish that the person on the phone was still talking when Regina pulled the phone away and hung up without any further verbal warning.

Emma wondered what that was all about but knew enough not to ask. "Regina are you almost ready or do you need help packing?"

"I am fine dear just give me five more minutes and I will be ready to go. Could you continue waiting down stairs, please?" Regina said it in a tone that left no room for anything but to do as she wished, not that Emma was going to impose her presence on the brunette.

Emma went back down and sat on the steps once more however this time it took almost no time at all as the brunette strolled down the stairs with a new outfit. She was wearing a tight but classy dress. The hem that was down to her thighs and the top cut was showing her clavicle but nothing more. She had added a simple neckless that was hidden between her breasts and wore small stud diamond earrings, with a pair of stilettos to finish her outfit. She looked beautiful, and Emma probably would have kissed her if it wasn't for the bad timing of it all.

"Ms. Swan thank you for waiting and escorting me but I will take my car from here."

Emma looked at Regina and nodded. She closed the door and taped the house with yellow tape before turning to see the brunette closing the trunk of her car and get in without a glance back.

Emma made her way to her own vehicle and just as she was out of the drive way the brunette pulled out after and left towards Granny's Bed and Breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10: With Every Death Comes Life

**A/N: Hello to those of you who continue to read this fic. Just a heads up I tried to revise as best as i could but things just muddled after a while so forgive me. I hope you enjoy the story though. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

Chapter 10: With Every Death Comes Life

-Regina-

It had been two hours since her check in at Granny's bed and breakfast and an hour ago since trying to have lunch at Granny's but she swore that everyone who lived in Storybrooke came and gave her their condolences or gave her pitting glances. She had had enough and had gone to her room. She was exhausted so she decided that a nap before heading to the funeral home to settle her parent's departing arrangements would be the best thing to do.

* * *

-Ruby-

Ruby had heard the news and was wondering how Emma was holding up, being the town's sheriff and the only person in charge of the investigation was a lot of responsibility and to top it she was new to town. Ruby was more than sure the blond hadn't even had breakfast and also that she hadn't come to sleep to the B&B. She thought about calling her when the diner was less busy. She heard the bell ring a welcome to the costumer that was none other than her friend and sheriff.

"Hey Emma, what can I get ya?"

"I need something greasy, good, and filling. I don't know when I will be done with the case but I expect that I won't have the chance to eat in a while." Emma said as she put her head on the counter.

"I'll get you a coffee as well, on the house." Ruby said as she turned to the freshest batch of coffee and pouring some on a mug. "You know I actually took a training course online and did some onsite training in the nearest city as an officer. I graduated and got my license to carry a gun. I was one of the top five from my class. Anyway I just wanted to offer a hand if you need it." Ruby placed the mug in front of Emma.

"What?! Ruby that is great how come you didn't apply for the position of sheriff?" Emma lifted her head and drank from her mug watching Ruby with hopeful eyes. "Would you really help?"

"Yeah of course I'll help. We're friends remember. And I like working at the diner but wanted to patrol the town but without the full time gig." Ruby leaned forward and smiled at Emma. "So when do I start?"

"Whenever you can. I am going to finish reading the reports and then I will go to the Mills' house to check the place out. By the way we have to keep things professional, okay? No one knows anything other than their sudden death. So whatever we find stays between us until it is solved."

* * *

-Emma & Belle-

Emma was eating her burger and Ruby had gone to the back to cook up some orders for the customers that were waiting in their booths gossiping about the town's sudden departure of the Mills and how sorry they felt for their Mayor. Emma had had enough of the gossip the town was buzzing about. She went around the counter, grabbed a bag, and poured her food in. She put a couple of bills to cover her tab grabbed her food and left. She was half way to her bug when she bumped into someone almost losing her footing, the other person want as lucky, as they landed on the floor.

"I am so sorry here let me help." Emma gave the person a hand while still clutching to her doggie bag.

"Oh, it is okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." Emma knew only one person with an Australian accent in this town. When the librarian finished shaking the dust off she looked at Emma and gave an embarrassed smile. "Emma, right?"

"Yeah. Uhm… hey are you okay?" Emma saw the red rimmed eyes from the other woman telling signs that she had been crying.

"No, of course I am fine. I am just heading to Granny's to get some tea and toast. Thank you for asking though." Belle said as she pointed to the diner.

Emma nodded, "Yeah okay. See you around."

Once in her car she was overwhelmed with the small town's shenanigans and it wasn't even her first week there; she knew life would be different and a new challenge but she would had never had guessed this.

* * *

-1 ½ later-

"Hey Ems, I got your favorite lunch, so take a break you've been staring at that all morning without saying a word. The least you should do is eat to get some energy to solve this."

Ruby had been around the blond so much she knew food was the only way to get her to drop everything she was doing, so it struck her as odd when the blond didn't move.

'Maybe she fell asleep reading the reports and seeing pictures of the scene.' That would be the only explanation because she also was around enough times to know the blond slept heavily. Not even the smell of food could wake her up when she was exhausted. The fact that she had been running around, getting as much information as she could about the Mills' to bring the answers to light for a week and a half without really leaving the station except maybe to shower and change. Even Granny had decided the sheriff would only pay for using the water of her room versus paying for each night, she had thought it unfair to charge the woman who never spent a day in there.

When she went around the desk she saw Emma's face in shock but as green eyes met her own she saw that Emma had the last piece of the puzzle and had solved it when she went for a food run. "What happened boss? What did you find?" Ruby dropped the food next to the blond and all she got was a "come on hurry" as Emma put her jacket on and got the keys to the cruiser.

Emma drove to Granny's and she gave the summary to Ruby so she could let Dr. Whale know and so that the bodies could finally be released from the morgue while she went to talk to Regina who had been saying there at Granny's B&B.

"Okay I'll also need you to woman the office okay Rubes? I don't know when I'll be in you think you can cover for me?"

"Of course Ems. See you later. And good luck." With a final wave Ruby left to the hospital to brief Whale.

Emma took a deep breath because she knew that Regina didn't hold up well last time when bad news was delivered to her. How was she going to tell the brunette that her parents had murdered each other?

* * *

_E & R_

The first thing Regina heard was a soft knock coming from her door as she came out of the shower. She found it rather strange that someone would knock on her door at this time of day and without calling first. She had told granny she didn't want visitors and to hold them off. She was paying her extra just for privacy.

She was walking her way across the room in her toweled robe when the knock came a little louder but not enough to disturb the person inside. "Regina, its Emma. Open the door please, I know you're in there."

Regina opened the door just enough to speak to the blond but not enough for the blond to see what she was wearing, or not wearing. "Ms. Swan can this wait? I am rather underdress to receive visitors at the time."

"Uhm… It's actually rather important." Emma had been shuffling in place but when she looked up to see Regina's reaction she saw she had wet sleek hair that was still dripping and now making sense of what the brunette had told her about being underdressed. "Maybe I should… uhm… go." Emma blushed as she made her way to her room needing now an extra shower one from missing the one from last night as she had worked the day and night before plus with the image that her brain wouldn't let go about the certain brunette a couple of doors down.

'Being gay is hard', Emma thought as she was in her bed room setting her clothes ready for when she came out of the shower she would be dressed in comfy lounging wear.

When she came out of her quick shower and was finishing up dressing she heard a knock come from her door. Without thinking about the fact that she did not have pants on she answered the door in her casual tank top and red boy shorts in full display.

Regina had forgotten about the fact that she had been attracted to the blond so much after all the things she was going through but in that moment she forgot everything. All her mind and body could process was the striking blond and her toned body in full display of strength.

Emma blushed as she realized she was standing in her undies and tank top and ran to her bed to pull her pants on. "Sorry I didn't expect visitors."

Regina sauntered forward in her own relaxed wear that she would be caught dead wearing outside but when she had dressed she had thought that she wouldn't mind having the chat with the blond on those certain clothes. The blond in the little time they spent had made her feel at ease and with a judgment free attitude.

She saw Emma lock eyes with and just as she was about to close the gap to kiss her she felt a hand on her lips instead of the thin pink lips she had seen before closing her eyes. She felt rejected and pulled back fast and started to make her way to the door when she felt a hand on her wrist tugging her back.

She was abruptly pulled and her body jerked back to collide with the blonde's front. She felt the hug first and as she tried to pull away knowing the tears were about to spill at any moment soon. "I am sorry it's not that I didn't want to, but you need to know something first."

Regina fought her again and this time Emma let her go but went to close the door to her room and stood in front of it so Regina couldn't make a run. Regina gave her back to Emma refusing for the blond to see her pain.

"What is it Ms. Swan."

Emma sighed but pressed forward with the news she was sure would change everything for the brunette. "Regina there really is no easy way to tell you this so I am just going to come out and say it." Emma waited a bit to see if the brunette was going to face her but when she didn't move from her current position she continued. "Your parent's murdered each other."

"What?! Are you insane Ms. Swan?! What kind of sick joke are you playing at?!" Regina turned and gave the blond the scariest look Emma had ever seen and given the fact that she had been in hundreds of foster homes was saying something.

"Regina your father didn't call the hospital on time to save your mother; your mother's accidental wound wouldn't have been life threatening if helped arrived soon after it had happened but because of your father's lack of action to call the ambulance on time she passed away from internal bleeding, by then the damage was too much for her body to bear. And in the reports and investigation I found that your mother was slowly poisoning your father which caused him to have the heart attack in the hospital. The toxic reports from the hospital and the fingerprints I dusted on the poison bottle that were from your mother leads to confirm the facts. I am sorry Regina but you needed to know."

Regina was shocked not of what her mother did because she knew her mother was capable of evil things but her father, her dad couldn't even hurt a fly. "A-are you sure?" All Regina could asked as she looked at the blond to see any traces of a lie. "Yes. I am so, so, sorry. I just wanted to get this clear up so you can go to your home." Emma then remembered the key in her pocket. She still needed to clean the crime scene but now that it was solved she knew the brunette could and should have it back.

"That is not my home anymore Ms. Swan, but thank you." Regina went and sat on Emma's bed to take everything in. Emma looked at Regina and notice her eyes unfocused before she could make her way across the small room Regina folded over the bed unconscious. "Shit!" Emma called the ambulance and gave them the address with a summary of the patient's needs. She hung up opened her door so the EMTs could get in faster as she laid the brunette down evenly on the bed so her airway wasn't blocked. She was scared for the brunette because that was the third time in less than a month. She was going to ask they give the Mayor a full blood check up to make sure she was fine.

The EMTs came and took them to the hospital and Emma told nurse Nova she wanted Dr. Pint to run tests on Regina to make sure she was fine. And to keep her in the loop. When nurse Nova left a new nurse with the name of Jade came in to take Regina's blood.

It felt like hours had gone by but it was just 2 hours since Emma sat next to Regina's bed in a chair while holding on to her hand. She looked at the unconscious brunette before saying, "Come on Regina please wake up."

Then Nova came in wearing a soft smile, "Hi Sheriff I have very good news. You are expecting a little boy."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Wh- what?!"

Nova looked confused and then her eyes went big in fear. "Oh. Well your girlfriend and you are expecting a child she is about a month and a two weeks along. I am sorry I didn't know she hadn't told you. After I saw you two I thought, I am so sorry." The nurse then left without another word to the blond.

'Things went from complicated to horrifyingly impossible.' Emma thought as she still held on to Regina a look of worry and fright etched on her face.


	11. Chapter 11: Twisted Fate

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay on updating this story. My life got quite busy with school and work and life. I hope to update soon since here in Southern California we will be having a bit of rain and will be getting much more inspired and have 2 weeks of vacation from school. Sadly work doesn't stop but I will try to make as much time as I can to update. Sorry but this is just all me no beta or friend revision. Hope you like it. Drop a comment to let me know what you thought about this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Twisted Fate

Ruby had been passing back by the hall to head to Granny's when she heard the news by mistake. _"Regina, pregnant? This is something new the town won't shut up about. First her parents die, now this? Talk about twisted luck."_

Ruby made her way to the cruiser and to the dinner. When she arrived she saw a certain red head that held her heart but she made no move to approach her. Instead she walked around nonchalantly and started to help out in the diner as if nothing was new or different.

"Ruby may I have a moment of your time?" Belle said while sipping her tea.

"Sure. What do you need? More hot water or cookies?" Ruby didn't want to put herself on the spot again so she felt that staying professional in her work place was best. If Bell wanted to talk she would need to do it in a private setting away from the diner.

"No. I was hoping we can talk later today? My place?"

"Sure. What time should I be there?" Ruby was freaking out on the inside she didn't think this was going to happen soon.

"Could you at seven? I know you are working so I am not sure of your schedule." Belle fidget with her tea cup.

"Yeah. I'll let granny know. Well I gotta go help other customers; see you later tonight."

-7pm-

Ruby was nervous of what might happen tonight. She really loved Belle but she didn't want to push her to something she wasn't ready to. She had stopped by Belle's fathers flower shop to get her a small yet simple bouquet. She rang the door bell and after hearing a bit of shuffling, the door opened and she saw Belle in a dress the color of the blue evening sky.

"Good evening Ruby."

"Good evening Belle." Ruby was always stunned at the beauty Belle had but tonight she was more beautiful than ever. Her red hair was half pinned letting wavy curls curve her face, making her blue eyes and kind smile pop out. "Oh, these are for you." Ruby offered the bouquet of red tulips wrapped in white tissue paper.

"Thank you Ruby, please come in." Ruby stepped in and Belle closed the door before leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

Regina woke up and looked around to figure out where she was she was about to push her hair off her face when she felt something holding her back. Emma had fallen asleep in her lap while holding her hands. She wandered why she was even there, they were had just met, they where not technically involved but some how for some reason they kept getting pushed together by… Well she didn't know what.

She ran untangled her self from the blond as she felt her stomach get uneasy and then it started to churn, she got up and ran to the restroom as soon as she made she emptied her stomachs contents. After she rinsed her mouth and went to the bed and noticed the worried looked on the blond.

"Hey uhm… Are you okay?"

"Yes, just an upset stomach, why am in the hospital again?"

"Regina you passed out on me earlier today it's now night and you hadn't woken up or responded since until now. Uhm… Maybe you should sit down I have some news you might be able to take in better sitting, plus your body needs the rest."

Regina raised a brow and she normally would ignore the comment to do her own thing but she saw the care in Emma's eyes so she decided to do just as the blond asked.

She sat with the help of Emma since her bed was a bit higher than her and Emma tucked her in.

"So…" Emma said as she sat down. " The nurse thought we were a couple and accidentally gave me your diagnosis of your fainting spells. I had asked that they give you a full blood test since I thought you fainting so frequently might be more than the things that have been happening and well you know from finding out about your parents and…sorry I ramble when I get nervous."

"Emma, what did they say? What do I have?" Now Regina was nervous she wasn't the type to get sick, and when she did, she would pretend she wasn't.

"You are pregnant. You are expecting a boy." Emma said and she looked for any signs to let her know if the brunette had already known about her condition but if the shocked face was anything to go by she had no clue.

"What?! That is not possible I just had a physical about almost two months ago. They would have told me if I was pregnant! And the fact that I haven't had sex in a while should make it impossible! I demand to speak to the doctor and I want you out!" Regina's face was flush red and her eyes were watery but the thing that caught Emma worrying was the vain that popped in the middle of her forehead showing just how upset she really was so Emma stood and left to get the doctor.

Emma saw Dr. Pint and relayed what had happened and notified him she would be in the cafeteria should the brunette want her or need her. She knew this was not going to be easy but she felt so strongly for the brunette that she would be there as her friend as long as she would need her to be.

As Emma made her way to the cafeteria she passed by the small gift store and noticed a brown little stuffed bear holding a yellow blanket with an embroidered small red heart in the corner of the blanket. She went in and bought the bear then continue on her way to the cafeteria, once she got there she got a banana, an individual size box of lucky charms cereal, and a small carton of milk. She sat and ate her breakfast all the while thinking of the brunette on the other side of the hospital and the little bean growing in Regina wondering if she was going to keep it.

* * *

"How is it possible? That health goal and plan was when Daniel was still alive how can it be that this happened?" Regina was shocked to find that the sperm she and Daniel decided to use on her 30th birthday which was in February but she kept rescheduling her doctors appointments due to her busy work schedule and things coming up that she had long forgotten about her plans with Daniel. She tried not to think of it as it was still painful but now that she had this opportunity she wasn't about to let it go. She might not have planned it in this time and her feelings for the blond would complicate things a bit due to knowing most people ran from this type of responsibility but she wanted and was ready to be a mom to the little life growing inside of her. After all the bad things she had to endure and after the most current life events, of losing her parents, she thought that something good had come out of all of this. For now this little life and her new found friendship that might be more with the blond was something she looked forward too.

"Regina are you okay? Are you feeling any more nausea?" Dr. Pint worried for Regina as she had gone quiet for a moment processing the information.

"No, I am feeling better. Do you think you can tell Emma to come in, I am sure that woman hasn't left the building." Regina smiled starting to notice a pattern about Emma. She knew Emma would be at her side and she thought that after everything in life finally there was one person she was willing to let in and let her stand by her side. And how fitting that it was a stranger to her and her town. "Sometimes new beginnings come in the most unexpected ways." She thought and then looked up at Dr. Pint smiling. "Could you also prescribe me anything I might need during the pregnancy, please. I want this little life to grow as healthily as possible."

"Will do. I will also set up an appointment to check how the pregnancy is doing on your third month. Also bed rest, I know you have a lot to do as mayor and well for your parents passing but you and the life in you need rest. Have someone help you around. I know you like to do things your own way but for the sakes of your health and the fetus, rest. Doctors orders." smiled before he left. He saw Nova stopped her and had her retrieve Emma from the cafeteria.

* * *

"Emma." Regina hadn't notice Emma on her door way as she was busy thinking of where she was going to live now and how she was going to set up the room for her unexpected little life. She noticed Emma had an arm behind her back and the other had gone up to scratch her head.

"Hey, so uhm… How are you doing?" Emma walked in still with her right arm behind her back. Then as she sat down she stuffed whatever she had in her coat pocket that was bulging. Regina wanted to laugh but decided to talk to the blond without sugarcoat things.

"I am good. Thank you for bringing me to the hospital and asking for the test. I wouldn't have found out I was pregnant until later but this gives me time to plan. So thank you." Regina knew Emma wasn't going to ask her about the baby but she saw the worry and curiosity in the blinds hazel green eyes. " So I am going to be keeping the little life." Which to that Emma smiled. "Also I would like to share with you how this came to happen. Regina blushed as she knew it might sound stupid but she really felt she could be honest with Emma. Emma nodded and frowned a bit but once Regina was done explaining she only had two questions.

"Well I get it Regina and there is no judgement here. I just have a couple of questions." When Regina nodded she continued. "May I continue to be here for you in anyway you will let me, I mean I am okay with being just friends if that is what you wish. Also may I be part of the little bean's life?" Emma was putting her heart out there she had been rejected so many times but she decided that this was the only and last time she would and what she didn't know was that it would pay off.

"Oh Emma that would be… Yes. Thank you. You may be part of the "little bean's" life as you said but I would like for us to be friends and if our friendship progresses to something more I would not mind." She smiled at the blond sincerely but mischief in her brown eyes.

"Well Regina Mills, will you accept this token as gratitude of your friendship and a promise to be part of the kid's life?" Emma said as she pulled out the stuffed bear she bought at the gift store earlier.

Regina choked up a bit and tears in her eyes the only other person to be honest, pure, and full of love had been Daniel but Emma had a very playful and loving side to her and she had to admit she was falling harder still. She nodded at the blond as she couldn't let words out. Emma placed the bear in Regina's lap as she sat next to her and hugged her.

 _"Fate might have a twisted sense of humor but I will laugh along as long as I can continue having this."_ Emma thought she felt Regina's happy tears for the first time since meeting her.

 **A/N: So I didn't write much of Red Beauty but I am hoping the next chapter I type out will have more of their story. Sorry. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ruby's & Belle's Friendship

**A/N: Sorry about the late and short chapter. I hope you all like it. I tried. I am pretty awkward in these situations and writing it isn't much better Sooo... Yeah. Anyway probably not my best work cuz like I said awkward but this one goes to my gf ( mdlay) for letting me be my awkward self.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ruby's and Belle's Friendship

When Ruby walked into the kitchen she stood by the bar next to the high chair stools while on the opposite side Belle knelt into the sink to find a vase for her flowers. Belle put the flowers in the vase that she had filled up with water and placed it in the small squared dinning table. Ruby noticed the small little candles on the table and smiled, that woman was trying and Ruby really appreciated that.

"So I wasn't really sure what you preferred to have between chicken or steak, so I did both as my guest you may choose which ever you like best and I will have the other. I don't mind having either of them." Bell was blushing and not meeting Ruby's eyes.

"Well if you don't mind I'll have the stake." Ruby chuckled then added, "I am mostly a red meat eater."

"Okay. Well good to know for next time. I mean not that I am expecting next time to be on a date. Not that this is a date-" Ruby had walked around and placed her hands on Belle's shoulders lightly.

"Hey relax, it's okay let's just do tonight and if we both agree to a date then we will decide that then, okay?"

"Sorry. Yes. Okay" Belle nodded and went to plate their food. Once everything was on the plate she put the dishes on the table and turned to Ruby. "Feel free to sit I will just grab some water, and would you like beer or whine with your stake?"

"Beer please, but I don't mind wine either if that is all you ever have."

Belle put that in her memory for next time. She was ready to try to make this work with Ruby. She had been a true friend and she had been developing feelings for her. Her feelings had gotten stronger as Ruby started to spend more and more time reading and giving her company at the library taking her lunch every now and then. Ruby was fun and care free, but more than anything she was loyal.

She set the tone romantic by turning the lights low so it was a soft glow and Ruby's smile seemed to brightened and her eyes sparkled with hope. Belle put the beer in front of Ruby and before setting her glass down she took a healthy sip to relax her nerves.

"So shall we?" Ruby said as she rubbed her hands on her pants to clean the sweat out of them.

"Yes. Let me know if you like it."

Ruby dug into her food and moaned at the taste of it. Her granny cooked deliciously but Belle's cooking was even better. If she knew what heaven tasted like it sure taste like that food.

"Belle this…mmm…. This is sooo delicious." Ruby said as she added another for full.

"Thank you." Belle lightly blushed adding to her beauty.

They ate in silence for a while then Belle and Ruby exchanged different books they enjoyed reading and discussed them thoroughly.

"Well out of all the books I have read my favorite is The Host. I enjoy reading about different worlds and getting that feeling of something much bigger out there even if it is fiction. Wanderer was the only soul to have travels many planets only to decide-"

"Ruby, wait don't tell me I think that is one of the few books I haven't had the opportunity of reading yet as is a fairly new to the library. When did you get the chance to read it? I don't remember you reading it when you where around?"

It was Ruby's turn to blush. "Well let's say I borrowed it without you knowing." Ruby laughed then sipped on her beer. Her plate was clear of food and notice Belle was done with hers too so she took them stood up and walked towards the sink.

"Ruby leave those there and come sit down please."

"The least I can do is help with the dishes after you cooked this delicious meal. Plus I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't at least help some what with this."

Belle hung her head hoping that after the small talk Ruby would take a light hint on her feelings, but what she didn't notice was the wince and slight pause Ruby did as the word friends stuck to her throat. Both wanted to be with each other but neither knew how to approach the subject; Ruby not wanting to press for something Belle wasn't ready for and Belle not wanting to hurt Ruby again.

"Well let me grab a dish towel to help dry them." Belle stood and turned the lights on a little more but not all the way. She started to dry next to Ruby and placing the dishes away in the shelves. They did the task silently but the tension was mounting. Once Ruby was done washing she leaned her back against the sink and looked at Belle as she finish drying the rest of the dishes.

All Ruby wanted to do was to pull Belle into her arms and kiss her until they couldn't hold there breaths any longer. Not knowing that Belle wanted to kiss her too; to finally take that step and hoping there relationship would develop into something more.

Belle put the last dish away and as she turned to look at Ruby she noticed that her lips were so close that if she leaned in she could kiss them. And then she did. She moved her face forward, her lips catching Ruby's by surprise, and Ruby responded to her grabbing her hips to pull her closer. They kissed until they were drunk of each other only then parting just enough to allow air to enter there bodies. There foreheads and noses touching, while Ruby's hands were on Belle's waist, Belle's hands were on Ruby's neck and cheek.

"So I am guessing this was a date?" Ruby smiled at Belle who instantly blushed.

"Only if you wish it to be." Belle looked down.

"Yes, I would love it if it was." Ruby said as she pulled Belle into a hug.

"Would you like to watch a movie before leaving?"

"As long as I get to spend sometime with you, I would do anything." Ruby smiled as Belle lead the way to the living room. Ruby sat on the couch while Belle picked out a movie. Once the movie was playing Belle sat next to Ruby who wrapped her arms around so as to cuddle her closer to her. It was the best first date Ruby and Belle had ever been. They watched the first twenty minutes of the movie but every few stolen kisses seemed to last longer and longer as they continued stealing them until they were completely wrapped up in each other instead of the film playing on the television screen.

As the night came to an end Ruby was walked to the door with a promise of seeing her tomorrow at the diner first thing in the morning. And Belle with a promise of a good morning kiss awaiting her with her usual cup of tea


	13. Chapter 13: A New Chapter

Chapter 13: A New Chapter

A/N:Sorry for the lack of updates peeps but I hope to make better updates. So here it goes.

* * *

Emma & Regina

It had been a couple of weeks since Emma had slept well and she cherished her sleep just as much as food. She had been wrapping up the investigation paperwork so she could go home and freshen up. She was to meet Regina and help her pack up her parent's house to move to the cottage by the lake Mr. Henry use to take Regina.

After Regina was discharged, she had asked Emma to drive her to the place. She was relived that her father in her dream had been also a distant memory. Regina had decided that's where she and Henry were going to live from now on.

Emma had told Regina she would help with the packing and moving from homes since she was an expert on moving and well even though she wouldn't say it out loud to Regina it was a way to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

Now done with all her work she went home, just as she was crossing through the front door her phone rang. "Swan." Emma answered as she discarded her red leather jacket off her.

"Emma, where are you?" Regina asked frustrated. "You said you would be here an hour ago."

Emma checked her watch and noticed her watch had stop working after lunch. She shouldn't have tested the watch to see if it was really waterproof. Damn. "Shit. Sorry Regina, let me change and I will be over in 15 minutes."

"Hurry before there is another murder in this house." With that Regina hung up and Emma cursed and ran to change and took off to the Mills house.

As she was arriving she saw, Leroy, "Grumpy" the man who was helping her haul things with his truck to Regina's cottage, curse and get in his truck turning it on ready to leave, looking more furious than she had ever seen him and that was quite often as he was also the drunk of the town.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?!" Emma waved and ran to his side of the window.

"Look sheriff, I agreed to community service, but your woman there is crazy! I have had enough. Good luck!" With that Leroy speed leaving just dust behind.

Emma ran up the steps and went to see what had happened to cause such a reaction. She had just made it to the mudroom when she heard Regina shuffling things and cursing as she went.

Regina was oblivious to Emma being there and kept on putting things way.

"Hey Regina," Emma removed a vase from Regina's hands. "How are you doing?"

"Give that here Emma I am not done packing!" Regina had her forehead vain protruding out and was giving her a glare; she imagined it was for being late. Emma didn't know what to make of it but seeing her in the state that she was, it wasn't good for her health or the baby.

"Regina, I am sorry I was late but you are not suppose to get worked up like this. You are supposed to be taking it slow. Now go up and relax. I got it from here."

"I'm not an invalid Emma. I can do this and more. All I have left to pack anyway is my bed the pots and pans from the kitchen and the last remaining things from this office."

"Right, so since it isn't that much work I will do it. You just sit in that comfy chair and… what have you eaten today?"

"I had tea and crackers in the morning."

"What else?" Emma figured she hadn't had anything else to eat.

"What else am I suppose to eat? I can't keep anything down." Regina grumbled.

If Emma wasn't stuck with having to pack, load, and having Regina eat some food and go to the pharmacy she would be doing it all. Then it clicked, she pulled out her cell and called Grumpy.

"No sheriff I am not going over to that crazy bi-" He didn't get to finish because Emma cut him off.

"Don't dare finish that sentence Leroy! Now shut up and listen. You are to bring one person with you and drop of your truck and drive off on mine. One of you is to pick up food from Granny's and the other to the store and pharmacy. Now get pen and paper to write down what I am going to need you to pick up." Emma hear some shuffling and she walked over to the fridge and noticed it was almost empty except for a pickle jar. Emma smiled at that knowing that Regina might already started having pregnancy cravings but didn't say anything. How could she when she didn't even know her self?

"Okay sister, what's it gonna be?"

"Alright this is what you are to get…"

Once Emma had ended the call she went over dragged Regina away from the bookcase towards the couch. "Ms. Swan do not man handle me!"

"Fine, then walk yourself and laydown. If you do not feel like napping then at least rest, watch me work, read a book, or catch up on work but I want you in that couch."

Grumbling on her way to the couch Regina sat and glowered at Emma once sat on the edge. Emma let out a small almost silent chuckle. "Here," Emma drew the throw over and looked at Regina to lie down. Regina arched her eyebrow but complied. "I am not a child, Miss Swan."

"I know but I am worried for you."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"And I also worry for the little bean." Emma blushed as she whispered that truth.

"Very well, I will lay here and you finish packing. I need to get everything packed and moved by today. The lawyer will meet us there and finish reading the will."

"Wait your parents had a will?" Emma says shocked.

"Yes and if we are not there on time I forfeit my will."

"Oh I am so sorry Regina but we will be there just give me a few and we will be out of here in no time."

With that Emma became a blur of movements and started of finishing off packing the house.

About half an hour in the doorbell rang. "Got it!" Emma yelled across the kitchen making her way to the door.

She opened the door, as expected Grumpy and one of his friends waited to come in. "Come in and finish hauling the boxes please. If you don't break anything I will pay you and the gas you have used. They are all labeled so just look for the caution for "Fragile", got it?"

"Yes sheriff. But what about the mayor she almost killed me today." Grumpy pulled his beanie hat off and worried it with his hands.

"Don't worry about her she is in the study and don't dare disturb her. You are not allowed anywhere near the study all the boxes should be in the kitchen or out in the hallway. Come look for me when you are done. If I so happen to be in the study send me a message and I will meet you out."

"Okay, got it." Grumpy said as he put his beanie back on his head before doing as he was told.

Emma turned to Grumpy's friend and asked, "Did you bring what I asked?"

The man nodded. Emma remembered hearing the rumors that there was a mute in town and she was more than sure this man was that person.

He lifted the bags and smiled at Emma. "Thank you. Would you mind keeping an eye on your friend so he doesn't get hurt, or break anything?" Emma chuckled, as did the man. He nodded and left after Grumpy.

Emma walked over to the couch where it now had a sleeping Regina. Emma looked at her for a couple of minutes before breaking out of her reverie. She took out her phone and snapped a picture to start the album she wanted to have for the little bean.

"Regina, wake up." Emma whispered after putting her phone in her pocket. All she got for a response was a small almost non-existent snore from the brunette. Emma chuckled before trying again. "Regina, wake up. I have a delicious salad waiting for you."

Regina heard Emma the second time and peaked open an eye. "Salad?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yup. Apple walnut cranberry salad."

Regina smiled but it wasn't very happy. She was remembering not being able to hold down the food and started to look a little green.

"Whoa, Regina breath here put some of this behind your ears." Emma handed her a small bottle the size of her thumb. She looked quizzically at Emma and then at the bottle. "Just try it."

Regina opened it and pour a drop on her finger and applied to one and repeated for the other. Within seconds she felt a lot better. She felt like all her nausea and dizziness was gone in an instant. "What magic does that have?"

"It's not magic Regina, although it would make for a great potion, right?"

"Yes." Regina nodded and patted the seat next to her, motioning Emma to sit there.

"Its just natural oils that help with vertigo and since the symptoms are almost the same for pregnancy I thought it would help."

"And may I ask how is it that you know all of this?"

"I may have been reading and researching in my spare time." Emma blushed.

"Thank you, Emma, for everything." Regina meant it so much and she was leaning over to give Emma a kiss and they were just a breath away when her stomach gave a growl.

Emma laughed and pulled the food out of the bag placing it on the table in front of them.

Emma asked for a lot of food knowing Regina would either be in the mood for a lot of be picky due to her pregnancy and hormones.

She took out a milk shake, an orange juice, the salad, a burger, spear pickles in a cup, fries, and apple crumble pie.

The first thing Regina went to grab was the pickles and the apple crumble pie. She ate both at the same time like it was the most delicious meal she had eaten in years, if her moans where anything to go by.

Emma just chuckled and cut the burger in half, thanks to granny thinking ahead, adding a knife to split the meal. She put one half on top of the bag setting it in front of Regina. Then she got started on her half.

When they were done with their meal Emma threw the trash away and saw Leroy and his friend finishing hauling the last box. "Hey Leroy the couch, table and two boxes in the study are ready to be hauled. I will meet you at the cottage here is a map on how to get there if you get lost just give me a call."

"Got it, come on Dopey, hi ho off to work we go." Dopey followed him to the study.

Emma chuckled at the Disney's Snow White reference.

Regina waited for Emma by the door and taking one last look at the house she grew in. She did not have a lot of happy memories, but it was still hard to believe what once happened in this house, so much bad and hurt. Now she was ready to start a new chapter in her life.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Yes." With that they walked over to the bug and made their way to her new home.

* * *

A/N: I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. Life gets in the way and the lack of inspiration doesn't help any. I do hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
